


Soothing

by Florayna



Series: Farcry 5's (better) Good Ending [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florayna/pseuds/Florayna
Summary: They were fighting for these little moments too."Rook’s favourite song, they all know it by heart. But none of them can sing like the Sheriff can."





	Soothing

Rook always drives with the radio on.

 

Everyone else in the car knows it. Whitehorse, Hudson, Pratt. A woman of few words she may be, but with the steering wheel as her witness, that deputy can belt out Blue Rodeo like nobody’s business. Loud and embarrassing and endearing all at once.

 

 

 

 

 

They’re driving in silence for the first leg of their journey. Hudson sits in the back with Pratt, window cranked down just enough for the breeze to catch her forehead and brush loose strands of her hair around. Pratt is sitting (curled) on his side, one leg drawn up to rest his chin on. He’s staring out the window, flinching with every bump in the road. Hudson leaves him alone. She’s just glad to finally be able to relax. The temptation to close her eyes looms like an inevitability-

 

Then her eyes at drawn to sudden movement in the front of the car.

 

Whitehorse was reaching for the radio control, and Rook, who had been dutifully staring straight ahead as far as Hudson could tell, grabbed his wrist like a trigger reflex. _Tightly,_ if the way his cuff crinkled under her grasp was any indication. She turns her head just enough for Hudson to catch a glimpse of the expression she gives the Sheriff.

 

Her jaw is still tense, but her eyes are clear now, that determined look back where it belongs. The little tug in her chest Hudson feels when she sees it almost makes her miss the way Rook’s eyebrows turn, how her lips tin. It’s fear. And seeing Rook afraid terrifies her more than she thought it would.

 

Whitehorse withdraws slowly, understanding without needing to. He’s wise like that.

 

Hudson understands when she looks to her left and sees Pratt, eyes now transfixed on the radio knob. Whatever happened to Rook, happened to him too. The Whitetail Mountains. Rook’s last stop before Joseph. Whatever wounds that son of a bitch inflicted would still be fresh. As if all the others weren’t still raw as well.

 

She remembers drinking with Rook the night she was liberated from the bunker. It took three rounds to loosen her explanations from ‘don’t worry about it’ to something slightly more interesting.

 

 

 

_“How’d you get outta that chair? John had you bound tight. I know, had me just the same way and I was struggling way longer than you Rook.” Hudson took a pull from her bottle, the drink a nice accompaniment to the satisfaction of knowing that asshole was dead._

_“I didn’t have much of a plan really.” Rook admitted, twisting her own bottle in her hands. “I uh… threw myself down the stairs. Figured I was sturdier than the chair.”_

  
  
_Hudson snorted, covering her mouth and shaking her head._

  
  
_“You’re fucking insane.” She muttered, just loud enough to be heard over the ambience of the bar._

_“Guess I wasn’t thinking straight.” Rook said, eyes averted to the arcade machine behind Hudson._

_Whereas Hudson’s eyes were focused solely on the way Rook’s tongue peaked out to wet her lips, how they wrap around the rim of the bottle as she takes another pull, the soft expanse of her neck when she leans back to drain the last of it’s contents._

_Hudson wasn’t thinking straight either._

 

 

 

 

_“Don’t tell me I’m wrong…”_

 

Whitehorse’s voice pulls her out of her thoughts. When did she start biting her lip?

_“Cause I’ve been watching every move that you make.”_

 

Rook’s favourite song, they all know it by heart. But none of them can sing like the Sheriff can.

 

__“_ Hearts you steal, when you’re made up in heels.” _

 

Pratt moves his eyes from the radio knob. She swears she can see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

 

_“Trouble for the man that you take.”_

 

Hudson sees the way Rook’s shoulders relax.

__

__“_ Every time you walk in the room, I couldn’t ever be sure of a smile…” _

  
  
Hudson smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkMaBy6EX0w
> 
> Try- Blue Rodeo
> 
> Give it a TRY, it's a good song.
> 
> Pun.


End file.
